Wakeup Call
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Naruto never gets to sleep in. A simple PWP (porn without plot) fic. NC-17 to the max. You know by now because it's me.


**(This is a request from one of my favorite writers, ssvidel3. I hope you enjoy it dude! )**

**Author's P.O.V.**

_Naruto is floating...he can feel himself being cradled gently just on the edges of consciousness, the last clutches of fatigue fading away and softly grasping his manhood..._

_What?!_

Naruto's eyes shot open as a curved lump settled itself over his crotch and circled the head of his cock with its wet lips.

Naruto snatched back the covers and stared in disbelief, "S-Sakura...?" , He stammered, grunting as that pink little tongue he's come to know and love flickered out against his shaft.

"Yeah, I know I'm doing it again, but when you sleep you just look so...mmmmm!" She engulfed the head and sucked hard, bringing him to both full awareness and full mast. She smiled knowingly as she pulled back, dragging her soft lips slowly up and off his cock. "You want this, Naruto. Just let it happen. I'll make it worth your while..." She kissed it again, finally looking up and fixing him with a lustful emerald stare.

"What do you want me to do?"

_Hook, line and sinker._

"Just sit back and let me enjoy myself." Sakura watched as he reclined against some pillows before leisurely slipping her tongue around the engorged head again, slowly working her way downward. Once she'd taken as much of his as she could, she began to bob her head up and down, taking her time to savor his masculine flavor. This was one of the many thing about him that she could not get enough of: his cock. The way it stretched her lips to maximum capacity and made her gag only halfway down, the enticing smoldering hardness, the slick promises of pleasure...she was taking him into her throat as her thoughts ran away with her.

"Oh, fuck...Sakura-" Naruto groaned low in his throat as her muscles closed tightly around him, her tongue sliding along what it could as if she had all the time in the world.

"You taste so fucking good-" She licked the precum pooling in the slit of his manhood, "I can't get enough!" She took him in completely and relaxed her throat, letting her fantasies become reality. Her eyes fixated on his straining expression, she tightened her mouth and throat around him, thrusting fast and hard until Naruto was pulsing and expelling his hot cum down her throat. She swallowed hungrily, sucking out everything he had to give until he was cuffing the side of her head, a sign that he was beyond spent. She slowly pulled back, his length hardening on command of her teasing lips.

"I'm so wet Naruto. I want to keep going but I...well, we'll just have to compromise."

The blonde ninja watched with a devilish grin as his girlfriend turned and brought her hips backward, positioning herself over his head before settling her pussy against his agape mouth. His tongue flickered out and tasted her upon instinct and she ground down against him with a feverish whine, grasping his cock with both hands. Naruto silently complied with her, opening his mouth and giving her dripping heat a long, heated lick, grabbing her trembling hips with both hands to steady her. The pink haired kunoichi began to suck him vigorously, matching the speed that he lapped at her opening in seconds. Their hips were simultaneously bucking and grinding to get more from the other's mouths, his body hard body flush against hers, her softer one trembling with mind-numbing pleasure.

Naruto began to suck her clit, stuffing two fingers into her clenching pussy and curling them downward against that spot that made her grab his thighs and force the rest of him down her throat until he was sure she'd run out of breath. He flicked and swirled his talented appendage around her pleasure center until she was nearly screaming around the intrusion of his cock. He pulled his fingers out of her and began to fuck her with his tongue, his thumb leisurely rubbing her clit. Sakura's wetness coated his lips and her sweetness inflamed his senses, his only objective to get his tongue deeper into her even as her spasming muscles attempted to force his out. Thumb and forefinger softly pinching her sensitive bud, this sent her over the edge and she was nearly sobbing with pleasure as he shot his load into her awaiting mouth, her throat muscles pulling him through his orgasm even as she flooded his mouth with her feminine essence.

Though she'd recovered, Sakura was far from finished; Naruto's manhood was already hardening again, as if it could sense her insatiable lust. She pulled him down on top of her and captured him in a savage kiss, loving the taste of them melded together on her tongue. She locked her legs around his hips as he began to grind down into her leaking folds, his shaft nearly pulverizing her clit with the force of it, the action instantly putting her on edge. Multiple profanities and kinky inquiries spilled from her lips with every motion of his body, his skilled body easily winding her up into a state of pleading need. And then, she lifter her hips on his next backstroke and caused him to fully impale her on his rod, the satisfaction so relieving that she felt tears come to her eyes as her body clenched him tight. Sharp, painted nails clinging to muscled shoulder blades, the bed began to rock with loud _thwack_ as it hit the wall. Naruto's canines were latched to the skin above her left breast, his lips kissing softly but biting savagely, his tongue soothing the wounds he left. The kunoichi's hips were meeting him thrust for thrust as he fucked her savagely into the sheets, her tits bouncing up into his awaiting mouth as he ensnared her nipple and began to suck, groaning at the direct reaction of her squeezing him tighter.

"Oh, Naruto f-fucking _harder_! Don't you dare ever fucking stop-**_yes_**!" He was caught off guard by her sudden orgasm, her shuddering inner muscles and wanton cries urging him to keep going.

A hand to his chest momentarily halted his motions, the sight of her moving onto her hands and knees and offering her sex up to him making him growl like the beast he'd always been. Quickly forcing himself back inside of her, he picked up an unmerciful rhythm directed pointedly at her cervix. Sakura howled at the stretch of him, meeting him thrust for thrust as her pleasure magnified again and again. Naruto's ears rang with the harsh sound of her ass slapping against his groin, his senses on high alert to the overwhelmingly sexy scent she was producing. It was almost painful for him as her pussy clenched around him again, pulling him further inward until he was securely lodged in the opening of her womb. He continued to pound into her slick opening only pulling out when he heard his favorite words.

"Fuck my ass.", she nearly whispered, almost completely sated but wanting the feel of him in all of her holes.

Naruto pulled himself from her overly sensitive pussy and pressed into the opening of her ass, eliciting another pleasure laced whine from her. Her hips pushed back into him even as he pressed forward, finally breaching her opening with a simultaneous gasp. He pressed himself deeper into that sweltering heat, loving how tight and ready she was for him already. Grabbing her hips again, he slammed the rest of himself into her, quickly pulling out and ramming back inside. The kunoichi smirked naughtily at his roughness, knowing that he knew that she loved the burn of it. She could feel him all the way in her lower stomach, the feeling so powerful that it was almost as if he was fucking her pussy and her ass at the same time. She was panting and screaming for him to not stop and clutching the sheets below like her life depended on it. The blonde ninja could feel her fingers frantically rubbing her clit every time his balls slapped against her dripping opening.

"N-Naruto..._shit_-I'm cumming! Don't stop don't stop don't st- _ah **fuck**_!", she absolutely wailed as he thundered in and out of her, her own fingers reaching further back to thrust three fingers in and out of her cunt, making her orgasm explosive in intensity, she was still screaming even as he shot his load deep into her, warming her from the inside even as the rode out the unsteady waves of euphoria. Naruto pulled out, the both of them fully satisfied, pulling her against his chest.

Her hand gently stroking him back to life made him roll his eyes down at her vixen-like grin.

"Damnit, Sakura..." Naruto was never going to be able to wake up like normal people.

Sakura slip down his chest until her mouth was just a breath away from his already hard cock.

"You want this, Naruto. Dn't worry. I'll make it worth your while..."


End file.
